I Need You
by emmaalouisee
Summary: When Grace is forced to move in with her abusive boyfriend, she's stuck. - But when the McFly boys find her, will they be able to help? - my first fanfic on here, so please review and tell me what you think. (rating could change later on in the story.)
1. Chapter 1 & 2

CHAPTER1

-Grace-

I took a last look at my flat before sighing and closing the door. All the memories I had there, with my best friends and my first boyfriend, and now, I had to move, I didn't have a choice, I'd end up getting hurt again, by the person I once trusted.

He'd come round to mine at any time during the night, sometimes drunk, waking me up just to tell me that I was useless and a waste of space - but I didn't need telling again, he'd already told me enough times and shown me what I was worth. Nothing. He'd wouldn't care if I had to go to work in the morning, he would just hit me until I blacked out, or until he'd had some fun. It didn't matter to him whether I was hurt or not, because I wouldn't hit him back, I couldn't.. I was scared of what he'd do next, I was scared that he'd finally kill me.

I was scared of Bradley.

CHAPTER 2.

-Grace-

I finally got out of the offices around seven, taking a quick look up at the dark sky just as it started raining. - I had to walk home in this. I wasn't allowed to get a taxi unless Bradley was with me, so he could keep an eye on me. He'd told me not to go near other men, and I really wasn't planning to, because I knew how bad he'd hurt me if he found out I had.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the floor and held down by a pair of firm hands. My bag was ripped from my shoulder, sending a shooting pain down my arm where I'd been hit last night. I let out a scream of pain and the two men who'd robbed me, legged it down the street with my bag to get away, laughing as they did. I picked up my damaged phone -(which had luckily dropped out of my bag)- putting it in the pocket of my jacket, cutting my finger on a shard of glass on the way. But that was the least of my worries.

I managed to stand up, still holding my arm in an attempt to stop the pain.

I looked up through my soaking fringe, somehow managing to make out a guy walking towards me quickly. I tried to run, figuring it would be Brad come to yell at me and take me home, but something stopped me, and I couldn't move. I was stuck, and all I could do to save myself was back up against the brick wall behind me.

"Are you okay?" my mouth fell open in shock. - This guy was gorgeous.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home, I'm late" I told him, walking away in the opposite direction. I could hear his feet running, and he was catching up behind me. This was not good, Brad told me I shouldn't be around other men.

He appeared in front of me.

"Just let us take you back. We've got room in the car. I'm Dougie by the way, Dougie Poynter." I shook my head, wincing slightly as he put his hand on my shoulder, making the pain worse than it already was. - I couldn't let them take me home, I couldn't let Brad see me with anybody else. He'd hurt me, and I'd already had enough pain for tonight.


	2. Chapter 3

**I realize I didn't put an authors not at the start of the last two chapters, sorry. This could be quite long and will be a chapter out each time. Thanks if you reviewed it, but I can't reply because I need to find out how. Dumb person here.**

CHAPTER 3

-Grace-

It was late when I got home since I'd refused the offer of those guys taking me home. Brad wasn't home yet, which gave me time to shower and hopefully have a short crying session before he got back. Nowadays, that was all I could do, because he didn't care if he hurt me, he would just laugh, shake his head and go grab himself a beer. He didn't care about me. Never had, never will.

It felt like ages as waited for the shower to heat up, my body was getting colder by the minute and I regretted stripping down to nothing almost as soon as I got into the bathroom. All I wanted -and desperately needed- to do was try and soothe the cuts and bruises that Brad had given me over the past week, and I would have had a bath instead if I'd had enough time. But, like always, I didn't.

I stepped into the shower, closing the huge glass door behind me until it clicked shut and I had a little time to myself. I let the water run over my longish blonde hair and down my back before I even thought of touching any part of my arm which had been stinging so much. - Yes, there was a few shards of glass stuck in there near my elbow, but I could pick them out once I'd had some painkillers, so it wouldn't be as bad. At least I hoped it wouldn't be.

Soon enough I'd finished my shower and started picking out the pieces of glass in my skin. At first, it had hurt, it still did, even with the amount of painkillers I'd taken, but Brad would be back soon and I couldn't afford to waste time thinking about any sort of pain. I was in my old pj's, one of the few pairs that wasn't completely ruined with blood stains and that I'd had to chuck out like a lot of my others. These were the warmest, and considering how cold it was for Britain in March this year, I figured I needed them.

I pulled out the last shard of glass. Only to hear Brad coming in the door..

"Grace! Get me a coffee, I need to change!" he yelled up the stairs. I sighed, pushing the box of -now bloody- tissues under my side of the bed to hide them before pulling down my sleeve and legging it downstairs, narrowly missing Brad on his way up.

After I got Brads coffee, I took it up stairs to the bedroom, placing it on his table and waiting till he got out the shower so I could finally go to sleep an wake up tomorrow, knowing I would have another day of work, almost another full day without Brad.

He came out of the shower, a towel wrapped round his waist, his hair damp and sticking to his face where he'd not dried it properly and his eyes tired from where he'd been 'working' -(if sitting and drinking coffee every fifteen minutes is working)- all day. In his mind he looked like fucking Johnny Depp, but to me right now, a drowned rat would have been more appealing. And I had to share a bed with this nob head.

He climbed into bed, now dry apart from his hair and completely naked. He thought I didn't mind, but I really, really did. He could do anything to me and not even bother having to take any of his clothes of before he did. Granted, I could probably kick him in the nuts and then run out of this place forever, but this was my only home, and I didn't have enough good friends to go and stay with them. - Maybe I could go live with the blonde dude who I met tonight?

I shook the thought out of my head. I would live on the streets - at least i'd be away from here.


	3. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

-Grace-

I reached for the door handle as quick as possible, taking a quick glance at my watch, realizing I was already late for work, and being in this job they'd probably fire me. Just as I was about to pull the door open I felt a hand around my wrist, tightening more as every second went by. It was pulling me back into the lounge, and before I knew what was happening, Brad had forced his lips onto mine and pushed me back into the wall, causing me to smack my head against it. I couldn't move, he was blocking me and had pinned my hands above my head, so I couldn't pull away either.

It's not like I wanted to kiss him back, because I really didn't, and if I had a choice I wouldn't. He was forcing me though, I didn't have a say in the matter. He obviously wanted this, and unless I could get away, he'd rape me again, like the last two times. The process would go on until he was satisfied and he'd hurt me. - Not that I could do anything about it of course.

He was still kissing me, his eyes closed, mine, wide open, and I could feel him hardening, and that was only from us kissing. He ground his hips up into my leg and I wriggled to get out of his way, seeing him do sort of an air hump then gasping as he gripped my arms harder, obviously feeling me try to wriggle out of his grip. He took the gasp as another attempt to shove his tongue into my mouth, which unfortunately, he managed. I suppose I just had to deal with it.

I suddenly had a brainwave -unusual for me- and I would knee him in the balls. It was the only way I could get out of here forever, and also the only part of my body that I could actually move right now.

Bang. He fell backwards and over the arm of the sofa with the pain I'd caused him, and I smiled to myself, I'd actually done something to pay him back for all the pain he'd caused me over the three years I'd been with him. He yelled in pain as he rolled about on the floor, leaving me to get my bag and phone before running out the house and down the street. I ran as far as I could, until I was tired, on the outskirts of town and a long way from home with nothing but a ten pound note and my phone, which wasn't even charged. I sat down on a grubby bench, crossing my legs and leaning my head back against the wall behind me, wondering if I made the right choice running away, and if it was clever on bringing ten pounds with me.

It was getting dark and I needed some food. I'd not eaten since nine this morning, but ten pounds wasn't going to buy very much from the tesco's across the road. Why didn't I think stuff through, I could have got more money, then I could have at least stayed in a hotel for the night..

I looked across the road, right then left, just like my mother had told me to do when I was younger. - I guess now it was just a habit. I waited for the lights to go red before I finally crossed, in my opinion, fairly quickly, but to other people I was just as slow as a tortoise. I could hear people yelling across the street, and when I looked around it looked like it was aimed at me. Great, more abuse.

Then it hit me. - literally.

I screamed as a car collided with my body, it sent me flying up into the air, only to land on top of the car again and then roll back onto the ground. I could feel myself getting light headed as I lay there, now surrounded by people, one person I recognized, but I couldn't really think about much apart from the pain and the blood which was seaping through my clothes at the moment. I couldn't even think about crying right now, I just wish I'd stayed at home, then at least I wouldn't have done this and I wouldn't be bleeding to death on the floor. I could see my vision starting to go hazy and I everywhere I looked was blurry, my head hurt and I felt like I needed to sleep.

Was I.. dying?


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

-Grace-

As I opened my eyes, everything was dark and I was alone. Or so I thought.

Next to me was a snoring guy. Apart from his brown curly hair, he didn't look like Brad, and I'm glad he wasn't to be honest. He was holding my hand, gripping it tightly, almost so tight it hurt. I scanned his face, and then looked down at myself, thankfully covered up by a sheet, unfortunately my face wasn't covered and I'm sure I looked a mess. I felt my hand being squeezed and realizing he was starting to wake up, I panicked and immediately shut my eyes, relying on my ears to know what he was doing. I heard him whisper, to me or himself I wasn't sure, but he was definitely saying something. A few seconds later I felt a cold hand go across my neck and obviously not expecting it, I flinched and he felt it. He instantly pulled his hand away and I slowly opened my eyes, only to see that he was staring right at me.

He was still holding my hand, and by the looks of things, he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. Although, I didn't really mind. It was nice to have someone by your side who actually acted like they cared. So I sat there in the bed, just scanning his face, his body, the way he was looking at me and I liked it. I liked him, and I didn't even know his name yet.

"You do know what happened, right?" he asked, pointing down at my body. I thought for a moment, nodding quickly at his answer before lying my head back against the hard pillow.

"They said you've got 4 broken ribs and were really close to breaking your left leg. Lucky for you that the four of us were there to help." I sent him a confused look.

"Four?" he nodded.

"I'll go get them, I'm Danny by the way. Anyway, I'm sure Doug'll be pleased you're awake." he laughed to himself, standing up from the chair. I nodded and smiled back at him as he left the room, lifting up my arm to gently poke my ribs to see what happened. I winced as i felt a sharp pain go through my chest. - I wasn't doing that again any time soon.

A few minutes later Danny came back into my room, followed by three other lads, one of who I recognized. It was him, the one who'd offered to take me home the other night, the last guy I saw on the road before I passed out. He gave me a little smile before waving, introducing himself as Dougie ans sitting down on the chair next to me. Sure, I looked awful, but I was happy, I didn't mind being here now. I was in a room full of hot guys.

A nurse walked into the room, followed by someone I didn't want to see. Brad.

"Hey baby, you okay?" he asked innocently. I sent him a death glare, I didn't want him here.

"Fuck off Brad, I'm not going back to live with you. I'd rather stay on the streets." I crossed my arms, ignoring the pain that my ribs were causing me, just like I'd learnt to do with Brads hits. He took a look around at the four lads sat round me, scanning each one of them before turning to me.

"You think I came back for _you_?!" he laughed. "I don't want you back! You can live on the streets for all I care. But just be warned, wherever you go, I will find you Grace." he left the room. He was going to 'find me'? Well, he didn't really need to considering I was going to be stuck in hospital for at least another week.

I sighed. Now I'd have to explain to this lot what had happened.. Oh dear.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I made you wait for an update, but here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

-Grace-

I was finally being let home, after having to spend two weeks in this grotty hospital. Where my home was at this point in time, I didn't really know, but I wasn't going back to live with Brad. I was sure I had enough money in my bank account to get me a hotel room at least, but getting my purse would mean going back to the house, and I wasn't prepared to do that. So basically, I was fucked.

I stood up from my bed, zipping up the hoodie that Harry had given me. It was huge, but so were the joggers. They were both grey and to be completely honest, they both looked ridiculous on me, but I'd been in a hospital gown for two weeks, so I guess this could have been an improvement. Danny looked down at me, dressed all in grey and chuckled quietly to himself before putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me outside to his car.

"So ma'am where to?" he joked, putting on a fake posh accent and closing his car door. Trouble was, I didn't really know how to answer that question..

"I uh, do you know of any cheap hotels or something? I just.. I really don't want to go back to the house, I can't." I stuttered. He looked guilty almost immediately, but it wasn't his fault, I just didn't want to see Brad again.

"You can't stay in a hotel and you can't stay with that scumbag who used to be your boyfriend. So, you're coming to live with us, and you can't refuse. We've got the space and anyway, it'll be heaps of fun!" he smiled at me, watching my face for a reaction. I returned the smile weakly, resting my head back against the head rest and staring out of the window until we got to their house.

It was huge to say the least, as soon as you stepped in, it was a big open space. There were five doors going to each different room on the ground floor and the stairs went up at least another three floors. There were pizza boxes and empty chinese packets scattered around the floor and I'm not going to lie, it really did smell. But to be honest, I couldn't care less at the moment, all I wanted to do was look around.

Danny seemed to sense this.

"If you go upstairs to the second floor, the first door on your right is the guest bedroom, that's yours now. We'll get Tom to clean some sheets for you and we'll order some pizza in a bit, I'll get Doug to call you when we've got it." Danny smiled, pushing me up the stairs before I could say a word.

I got to the second floor, trying to remind myself which bedroom was supposed to be mine. I opened the door to one, closing it quickly when the smell of dirty clothes and left over food hit me, making me gag slightly. It wasn't surprising, since the room looked left alone and unclean anyway. Eventually I found my room, clean and nice smelling with white walls and a wooden bed frame with the most comfy mattress I'd ever touched in my whole life. I had an ensuite bathroom with a bath and shower in, covered by a fogged out glass window to give me some privacy. The balcony was an extra. It didn't even look like it was meant to be there since it was so small, but it made the room nicer and I liked it. I liked it a lot.

Dougie appeared at my door, leaning against the door frame, turning a bright shade of red before telling me dinner was here and scurrying back downstairs, almost to get away from me.. But, the night was good. We had pizza and watched Star Wars, apparently, Toms favourite film. Harry started to throw pillows around the room, at first only to annoy Tom, but then it turned into a full on pillow fight, with feathers flying everywhere. I think I was going to enjoy living here.


	6. Chapter 7

-Grace-

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, attempting to rid them of any left over makeup. It took me more than a minute to realize that I wasn't in hospital anymore, but that I was in the comfiest bed I'd ever been in, in my whole life, in a house full of four _very_ good looking guys. The sunlight was streaming through a rip in the curtains, blinding me for a few second until I adjusted to it and took another look around what was now _my_ room.

Everything was big, spaced out, homely and I had new unstained clothes just waiting to be worn in the wardrobe. It didn't sound like a place that I'd ever live in, so I was thankful these boys had let me stay here. It was a bonus that they were all really hot.

There was a knock at the door and a couple of faint voices could be heard before somebody was pushed forward into the door, unlocking it and revealing Dougie. He stood there awkwardly, looking at the floor as he began to speak. I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying, just grabbing the odd word out of what I could hear coming from his mouth. I took in his features. The way he'd straightened his hair so it went over his eyes, how his trousers ended just below the knee and his socks were pulled up so high, you could only just see a tiny patch of skin on his legs. It made me giggle, but he was cute, cuter than the other guys anyway.. Even if you think I was crushing on him, you have to believe me, I wasn't, I hardly knew him.

But i'm not going to lie, he was very attractive..

Soon enough, he'd left my room and I stood up, walking slowly over to the wardrobe and opening the doors, grinning widely when i saw the fluffy white towels and the bright clothes hanging up. I pulled out some skinny jeans, underwear and a t-shirt before taking a towel and going to shower, which also gave me time to think. I was sort of missing Bradley, maybe it's because I wasn't used to this sort of thing? Having people who actually seemed to care for me and people like Dougie who had also gotten into my head. What the heck was going on?


	7. Chapter 8

_Ok, so I know the chapters aren't very long but it's because it was first posted over on quotev where you can make the writing bigger and stuff (so I obviously used that to my advantage). Reviews please!_

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

-Grace-

Two months on, I was practically the cleaner in this house, being asked to wash dirty boxers by Dougie or Danny who were older than me, so they should have been able to wash their own clothes anyway. All of the boys except for Tom were messy, and there were plates and bowls in the sink with mouldy cereal stuck to them, which should have been washed up weeks ago but hadn't been. Although I was happy, because I was still here and not dead or living with Brad. He'd only tried to get to me once so far, and that was when we were having a movie night watching one of Toms Disney films, Snow White or something and Tom was yelling at the tv. Danny had gone to the door, completely flipped when Brad tried to get into the house and then punched him until he left with a bloody nose and a bust lip.

Tonight it was just me and Dougie, lazing around on the leather sofa watching Titanic, whilst the other three were out getting pissed. He was holding the bowl of popcorn close to his stomach, making sure he stuffed as much into his mouth without choking, before lobbing a handful at my mouth which I failed to catch and would probably be picking out of the sofa for the next couple of weeks.

"Oi!" Dougie sort of whisper-yelled from my side. I kept my head facing the tv my eyes firmly locked on Leonardo Di'Caprio. The more I ignored him, the more annoying he got, throwing popcorn at me every two minutes, thinking that would be a good idea when I'm about to get emotional over a film. I could see Dougie to the side of me, checking me out before realising he was doing it and shoving some more popcorn in his mouth. I could already feel tears in my eyes and suddenly I broke down.

Dougie thought it would be a good idea to throw popcorn at me.

That was it.

"You are so gonna get it now, Poynter!" I giggled, launching myself at him and grabbing the bowl, sitting over his legs so he couldn't escape before pouring the remainders of the bowl over his head. He gasped in mock shock, sitting bolt upright before pushing me down underneath him and trapping me like I trapped him. By sitting on his legs.

He started to shake his blonde mop of hair to get the popcorn out, chuckling to himself quietly, probably at the position we were in. The popcorn bounced off the tv and onto the floor, scattering around the living room before Dougie finally stopped. We sat there for a bit before he did anything, but he didn't move off me, oh no. He started to lean in and I could see his bright blue eyes flicking between my brown ones and my lips and before I could even process what was happening, he kissed me. It lasted about a minute, before the kiss came to a natural end and we both jumped off each other.

He paused the tv, scratching the back of his neck before turning to me and speaking.

"I shouldn't have done that.."


End file.
